


let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster

by nocakesformissedith



Category: Scream Queens
Genre: Crack, F/F, Humor, Slight Smut, definitely NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocakesformissedith/pseuds/nocakesformissedith
Summary: prompt by ishipgayspacerocks on Tumblr: Zayday walking in on Chanel and Libby doing the do, thinking one of them is getting attacked





	

It was just Zayday's luck that the rest of KKT happened to be at the mall (something about trying to help Jennifer put an entire shelf of Bed Bath and Body Works' candles on layaway....) when she heard the now all-too familiar sound of metal scrapping against metal, along with a rather loud slamming of a door.  
Frantically glancing around the room for the Red Devil (and for something to defend herself with, finding- and grabbing- only a neck brace laying discarded on the ground). She held the brace up in front of herself, slowly making her way out of the house. Zayday had just grasped the door knob when she heard the distinctive sound of Chanel's voice.  
  
"You can't!-" there was an urgency in her voice that sent Zayday running upstairs to her room. "HELP!" Chanel #5's shout cut in, there was the familiar whine to it, along with a tinge of fear. The sounds of metal clanging together become louder and more frequent with every passing second, and Zayday prayed to God she would be able to defend all three of them armed only with a neck brace. When she finally reached Chanel's room, she pumped herself up before bravely opening the door.  
  
What she saw was more horrifying that she could have ever imagined.  
Chanel Oberlin, wearing only a pink Jackie Kennedy hat, had her hands cuffed above her head and her legs bent and spread open. Between them, was none other that Chanel's (perhaps not-so) despised right hand lady, Chanel #5, wearing her silky green robe, tongue thrusting inside her leader as her thumb rubbed Chanel's clit.  
  
Unable to contain herself, Zayday screamed, dropping the neck brace to the ground almost hard enough to break the floor, finally making the blondes aware of her presence. The two Chanels gasped, Chanel closing and covering her legs and Chanel #5 quickly dashing away and trying to hide in Chanel's walk in closet, which unfortunately for she was locked, leaving her standing against the doors.  
  
Numb with terror, Zayday murmured, "you- I thought the Red Devil, I heard you scream 'HELP!', I thought...." She trailed off, unable to find her words.  
  
"Oh, that," Chanel tutted, "I was trying to tell my cow-brained minion that she can't just shove fingers in all willy nilly." Chanel turned to her lover sharply, prompting Chanel #5 to recite, "Foreplay is important Number Five!"  
  
Nodding her approval, Chanel went on, "and seeing as she's as utterly incompetent with sex as with all other things, she needed my help on knowing what I liked. I, being the beacon of charity and sexual goddess that I am, of course obliged." Zayday finally pushed past her trauma and was turning around to sprint out of the room, and had just reached the door when Chanel called out to her.  
  
"Zayday- wait! I can explain!" And as much as Zayday wanted to run to her room and try to forget what she had just seen, her curiosity won over and she stayed. Chanel watched as Zayday sat down in the chair and gestured for her to continue.  
  
Chin held high, trying to maintain as much Presidential dignity as she could with her hands still cuffed above her head, Chanel took a deep sigh before explaining. "Normally, I'm the top, but Number Five just got a Brazilian wax yesterday, and I really didn't wanna have do deal with her whining about how ' _it's still sensitive Chanel, you can't put hot oil on it_ '-" Chanel huffed while Chanel #5 looked like she wanted to melt into the floor and hide,"-such a turn off. I wouldn't be able to focus under the constant threat of her vaginal teeth getting angry and ripping my tongue off or something. But I really didn't want to wait a week to try out Wet For Her's new -"  
  
Zayday ran out of the room as fast as she could, before Chanel could continue. The Kappa President shrugged before turning to Chanel #5 and cocking a coy eyebrow out her, "Excuse me, I believe you were in the middle of something...." Chanel couldn't help but blush at the impish smile that grew on her minion's face as she walked back over to the bed.  
  
  
As they started again both of them were too focused on the task at hand to notice when the Red Devil ran into their room, butcher knife in hand- only to trip over the neck brace and awkwardly shuffle out of there once they saw what was going on.

**Author's Note:**

> 'Wet For Her' is a real lesbian sex toy company, and I have no affiliation with them AT ALL.


End file.
